As Long As You're Here
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: It didn't matter that he was leaving the next day,as long as he was there with her. "As long as your here we'll forget everything and everyone I just want to be with you..."


_**As Long As You're Here**_

The night was clear and you could feel the breeze of the chilly air. She sat there at the edge of the tower looking out to the stars with her eyes closed just listening to the wind howl with its midnight song. She missed him but she knew he had important reasons for staying there in the city which inhabited his old mentor and his adoptive father. She sighed she was tired but she felt that if she fell asleep she would have the nightmare that haunted her, besides she felt closer to him being on the roof. She laid down on the cold roof with her legs dangling over the edge of the tower she closed her eyes and hummed a little tune, and before she knew it she fell asleep.

She woke up two hours later to the sound of her name being whispered she opened her eyes only to see another pair of eyes watching her, the owner of the eyes spoke.

"Kori what are you doing out here you're going to get sick? You should get some rest. "He said as he wrapped his jacket around her.

She spoke his name and he responded with a simple "yes?"

"What are you doing here you should be in Gotham?" She asked her eyes filled with disbelief and curiosity.

"Well I had to come to see my lovely fiancée didn't I?" he responded with a small grin.

She stood up brushed herself off, he also got up and did the say. "You came to see me," he nodded, "but you said you wouldn't come back for a couple more weeks."

He shifted uncomfortably before talking again, "Well you see I had to come see you, I know that around this time of the year you have nightmares and I wanted to make sure you're okay." Before she could speak up and deny it and tell him he had nothing to worry about he spoke again. "Don't try to deny it Kori you know I'm right."

Kori looked at him and realized that wasn't the only reason he was back, "Richard that isn't the only reason you are here and do not deny it I know you very well. What is it, is there something wrong in Gotham?"

He looked at her "No, nothing is wrong in Gotham it's just that Bruce said something that got me thinking and well I have to stay in Gotham for a year."

Kori didn't know what to say she barely managed to live without him by her side for five months now she wasn't going to see him for a year. She had no words so she just nodded and looked down to the ground.

"Kori I know this is hard and I trust me when I say this, I do not want this any more than you do but it has to be done. I'm sorry." His words held sincerity and she could tell, she looked up and saw his sad look. She ran up to him stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took him time to realize what was going before he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace.

They stood like that for what seemed like ages before she utter a question "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" they let go of each other as he nodded.

She thought for a moment before she spoke "Then let's not waste time I just want to believe you're here with me right now holding me in your arms. I want to make this moment last as long as possible. As long as you're here we'll forget everything and everyone I just want to be with you before I don't see you for some time.

He just smiled before he leaned down to meet her in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. After a while they broke apart both out of breath. " I love you so much Kori I'm really sorry about this situation I wish Bruce would understand that I have other thi-" She cut him off with a kiss as they broke apart he asked why she did that.

"Well you were talking too much, besides I didn't want you to ruin the moment with words." He kissed her again this time lighter than the other times. "I love you Richard."

"I love you to Kori. I promise you that when I get back we will get married and everything will be just like you want it to be. I promise."

"Richard you don't need to promise me anything but one thing."

"Which is?"

"That no matter how far we are ,or how long it takes for us to get married that you'll always love me."

"Of course I'll always love you, you mean everything to me Kori. I will never stop loving you. Now what should we do before I go."

They spent the whole night catching up on their lives while eating ice cream, they watched movies in his room they kissed, and they spent the night together.

* * *

The next day Kori woke up she felt arms around her waist she turned around to notice Richard sleeping peacefully. She tried getting up but she felt his arms tighten around her she looked at him and noticed he was smiling. She smiled to before shoving him off the bed he fell with a thump.

"Ow! "

"You deserved it."

"I can totally feel the love you have for me, especially in my back."

"Get up Richard its noon and your flight leaves in two hours."

"You know I'm going to miss you right."

"Yeah I do because you mentioned so many times last night, I can't forget."

"You know we still have two hours."

"Yeah so?"

"As long as I am here with you we will make this moment last."

* * *

First fanfic and oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I may write a sequel so look out for that. I do not own the Teen Titans at all.


End file.
